Jay Feaster
Jay Feaster (born Jay Harry Feaster on July 30, 1962 in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania) is currently the Executive Director of Community Hockey Development for the Tampa Bay Lightning of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was also the former general manager of the Calgary Flames from 2011 to 2013 after serving as acting general manager since December 28, 2010, following Darryl Sutter's resignation. Jay was the general manager of the Tampa Bay Lightning for six years during which he was named the NHL's executive of the year by The Sporting News in 2004 after guiding the Lightning to their first Stanley Cup championship. Management Career Jay is a graduate of Susquehanna University and holds a JD from Georgetown University. As a young lawyer with Harrisburg firm McNees, Wallace & Nurick in 1988, he was assigned to deal with the Hershey Entertainment and Resorts Company. His dealings brought him in frequent contact with one of their properties, the Hershey Bears of the American Hockey League (AHL). Even though he had no background in hockey, Jay preferred working with the hockey team, and quickly joined the organization as the assistant to the team's president before taking over the team and stadium's operations as general manager in 1990. Jay served in the post for eight years during which he was named the AHL's Executive of the Year in 1997 after the Bears won the Calder Cup. Shortly after in 1998, he received a call from Tampa Bay Lightning general Manager, Jacques Demers who offered him a position as the team's assistant general manager. Jay accepted and quickly took over contractual and legal matters for the organization. Jay continued in that position through the tenures of Demers and Rick Dudley until he was promoted as Dudley's replacement in February 2002. Under his management, the Lightning won consecutive Southeast Division titles in 2003 and 2004. In the 2003-04 NHL season, the Lightning won the first Stanley Cup in franchise history while The Sporting News named Jay as the league's executive of the year. He hired John Tortorella to be the coach of Tampa and led them to their Stanley Cup win. Jay remained general manager until 2008 when he grew frustrated at interference in the team's hockey operations by the Lightning's new owners Len Barrie and Oren Koules. He had three years remaining on his contract with the Lightning when he announced his resignation. Even though he interviewed for general manager positions with the Minnesota Wild and Florida Panthers, Jay remained outside of the NHL for two years. He wrote a blog for The Hockey News during that time and participated in chats on NHL radio. Jay was hired by the Calgary Flames to serve as assistant general manager to Darryl Sutter in July 2010 and became acting general manager of the Flames on December 28, 2010 upon Sutter's resignation. On May 18, 2011, Jay became the permanent general manager of the Flames, removing the acting title. As the General Manager, he hired current coach Bob Hartley. On December 12, 2013, he was relieved from his duties as general manager of the Calgary Flames. Due to the 2004-05 NHL lockout, the Lightning gained an extra year with the Stanley Cup. Jay has had well-known draft picks such as two time Rocket Richard trophy winner Steven Stamkos in 2008, Johnny Gaudreau, the 2014 Honey Baker Award Winner & Calder Finalist in 2011 and Sean Monahan in 2013. On July 7, 2014, Jay rejoined the Tampa Bay Lightning front office as their executive director of community hockey development. Personal Life Jay and his wife Anne have five children: Theresa, Bobby, Libby, Ryan and Kevin. His eldest daughter, Theresa is currently working for the 2014-2015 NCAA Men's Hockey National Champion team, the Providence Friars. Category:NHL general managers Category:1962 births